This invention relates to a mechanism for connecting an IC card, such as a game-program IC card, to an external device, such as a card reader for reading the contents of a memory stored in the IC card, and relates more particularly to an improvement which resides in allowing only a predetermined type of card to be inserted into and connected to the connection mechanism.
A conventional connection mechanism between an IC card and an external device has a construction such as that shown in FIGS. 1 to 4B. FIGS. 1 and 2 are perspective views in which the obverse surface and the bottom surface of an IC card 1 can be seen, respectively. The IC card 1 is constituted by a package 2 which consists of a frame 2a and panels 2b attached to the upper and lower sides of the frame 2a, and which incorporates a semiconductor device 1a. A multiplicity of electrode terminals 3 are disposed on an obverse-side portion of the frame 2a at one end thereof and for connecting the semiconductor device 1a to the external device.
FIG. 3 is a front view of a connector 6 which is provided in a card reader (not shown) used as the external device and into which the card 1 is inserted so that the card is electrically connected by means of contacts to the card reader. FIGS. 4A and 4B are sectional views taken along the line IV--IV of FIG. 3, illustrating a state in which the card 1 is not inserted into the connector and a state in which it is inserted into the connector. The connector 6 has a frame body 7 made of an insulating material such as a synthetic resin, and a multiplicity of electrode-contacting pieces 8 are fixed to an innermost portion of the frame body 7. The frame body 7 has an insertion hole 7a through which the card 1 is inserted, and an entrance 7b which is expanded relative to the insertion hole 7a so as to facilitate the insertion of the card 1.
To use the card 1, the card 1 is inserted into the insertion hole 7a formed in the frame body 7 of the connector 6, and the electrode terminals 3 disposed on the card 1 are brought into contact with the corresponding electrode-contacting pieces 8 disposed in the connector 6 so that the card 1 is electrically connected to the external device. This state is shown in FIG. 4B.
However, this conventional IC card connection mechanism has the following disadvantages. Ordinarily, there are several types of IC cards used with this type of connection mechanism, and it is possible that a type of IC card which is not authorized for use with a particular card reader can be inserted into the connector 6 of this card reader. In addition, it is difficult for a maker of card readers or IC cards to provide compatibility for its own products alone.